grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Grojband and The Newmans
This page is about the relationship between Grojband and The Newmans. Grojband and The Newmans are rival bands that are almost identical as far as design but they have some different personalities and are gender opposites. Episodes Featured Creepaway Camp Grojband and The Newmans got into a battle of the bands in this episode. Kin and Kon were seen in great shock when they realized that they would be going up against them. Grojband and The Newmans both got into a burn battle at the beginning of the episode. Carrie told Corey that his band had no chances of winning the Scary Song Competition and that her band had already won two years in a row. Corey told her that her song was going to be a failure and that his song was going to "toast hers like a marshmallow." Carrie finished off the burn battle by telling Corey to imagine that the worst burn of his life got sent to him twice. Not only Corey was intimidated, but Kin and Laney also expressed anger toward them. When Carrie said that Grojband had never won a single competition, Kin pointed sand said that the only reason for that was because they never tried to do so in the first place. Laney also said that she wanted to crush them in the competition after they lost the burn battle. Later in the episode, Grojband was seen spying on The Newmans while they were practicing. Kin said that even their sound check was enough to make kids wet the bed. In the competition, they had their band battle. Grojband played a song which struck fear in The Newman. The band battle ended in Grojband winning by having Blade Stabbington throw Bitefce at The Newmans, making them scream and run away in fear. Space Jammin' Grojband was jealous of The Newmans for having a gig booked at Slugfest while they were sitting at home doing nothing and so they solved this by turning their performance into a band battle with themselves. While prepping for their band battle, Grojband ran into another band battle with The Orb Experience. The Orb Experience possessed the bodies of The Newmans and played a song in their bodies during the band battle. When Corey found out that The Orb Experience had possessed their bodies, he freaked out, and described The Newmans as their "worst enemies." The song sang by The Orbs in was so bad, that they lost the band battle while Grojband won. After this, The Orbs left, leaving The Newmans sleeping in the floor. Rock the House Corey and Carrie got into a fight when they found out they would be competing against each other in a Curling Competition. The duo both had a burn battle. It was revealed in this burn battle that The Newmans had previous beaten Grojband at a pinball competition before. This episode showed how every member if Grojband hated their individual counterpart from The Newmans more than they hated the rest of them. Kin and Kim were the first ones to go. Kim was seen looking very determined and enraged at Kin as she growled in fury when she looked at him. Kin, however was not afraid. He rode down the slope and he blasted a shockwave of music at her. Kim was able to go through this and she pulled out her keyboard and smacked Kin in the face with it, making him painfully slap down on the ground. Kon and Konnie went next. They both delightfully cheered as they went down the slopes and launched themselves through the air. Konnie used her drums to launch some symbols out toward Kon. Kon screamed in fear as they all smashed into him and made him fall of and lose. Konnie happily cheered after this. Laney and Lenny were the next ones to go. Laney was extremely determined to defeat Lenny in this fight. Lenny on the other hand was completely nervous and very hesitant to go against her. Laney was seen with fire in her eyes as she said that she was going to put an end to Lenny. Lenny screamed in fear and said that he didn't want to do this. Carrie had to force a screaming, terrified Lenny down the slope while Laney blazed down the slope on a trail of fire screaming in excitement. When they went up into the air, Laney was feeling the power of adrenalin as she pointed at Lenny with red glowing eyes and threatened to beat him down. Lenny was clinging onto his bass as he shrieked in horror and jumped off of his rock before Laney could even get to it. Laney joyfully smashed into the rock and won herself the round. Finally, Corey and Carrie competed against each other. Carrie shouted at Corey telling him that nobody can beat her. When they competed, Carrie attempted to use her electric guitar to attack him but Corey used his one man band pack to blast a giant shockwave at her, making her fall off of her rock before she could even get to him. Corey won the round and knocked all of the other rocks off of the house. This is what made Grojband win the competition. While Grojband was singing on stage, Carrie tried to attack Corey but the rest of the band held her back. After the song, Corey taunted them and mistook Lenny as a girl in the process. Lenny corrected him, but Carrie grabbed him arm and told him to shut up. Wish Upon a Jug During Corey and Trina's wish war, Trina decided to annoy Corey by wishing for The Newmans to become "the biggest band in the world", Corey screams in terror before realizing the wish was granted literally and the Newmans became giants. Carrie is happy to say that The Newmans have become bigger than Grojband and so are the rest of them as they are all seen happily laughing. Corey is seen watching in anguish and then angrily wishes for The Newmans to "go to the mall" causing them walk to the mall and crush it. During the song, Corey wishes for all of the wished to be undone. One of which is for The Newmans to go back to their normal sizes again. The Newmans are all shocked when they shrink and they get painfully crushed under a giant hat when they go back to normal again. Six Strings of Evil The Newmans were practicing their music in the park. Corey's guitar came by and attacked The Newman, making them scream and fly up into he air. Corey laughed and said that he was okay with his guitar doing that because of the fact that he hated them. Grin Reaper Trina decided to annoy Corey by having The Newmans play music on stage. Grojband, under the control of the bracelets, were really happy to see them on stage. Kin said that usually, they'd hate them but as for now, they rocked. Corey suggested that they all have fun listening to their music and the band all ran with each other, holding hands and skipping to their song. When the song finished, Grojband was about to clap for them. However, Corey gained self control and was able to resist doing so as he said that clapping for them felt so wrong. Before his hands could touch, he tore his bracelet off with his teeth and bit the bracelets off of the rest of the band too, helping them regain their consciousness. Kon-Fusion Grojband and The Newmans decided to try and get along with each other in this episode so that they could mix both of their music together and do a crossover song. They went to Fuse This and requested a music fusion with DJ Fusion. DJ Fusion denied this, saying that they were both the same band. Both bands were shocked to hear this and immediately denied it which caused an argument to break out between the two. Eventually, they both got their bodies fused together. This made DJ Fusion accept them as their band. They got used to this quickly and decided to prepare for the performance. Corey and Carrie had to write lyrics together but Corey was being annoying and stupid while Carrie was trying to be serious and write lyrics for their song. Laney and Lenny became friends, admitted their loves for Corey and Carrie to each other and had in depth conversations about their loves for them. Kon and Konnie became the best of friends, which made Kin and Kim jealous. Kin and Kim discussed how jealous they were of Kon and Konnie being together. The entire time, Corey was struggling to hide the fact that his band can't make their own lyrics from the Newmans. He and the rest of the band were apparently in on this as well as they all covered the ears of their Newman counterparts when Corey discussed the plan on making Trina go into diary mode. Eventually they put aside their differences and come up with a new song 1 + 1, which they perform together as the Grojmans. They were all looking at each other with very happy looks as though they were very into singing with each other. However, Corey and Carrie's lyrics of the song were completely different. Carrie's seemed to resemble how happy she was being stuck to Corey and how she enjoyed sharing his body with him. When on the other hand, Corey's lyrics expressed his hatred for Carrie and showed that Carrie made him want to throw up. They get de-fused again at the end of the at it is unknown if whether their friends or enemies because this is the last episode where they interacted. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts